Just A Couple of Hours Away
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: James groaned because he can't sleep. This causes Kendall to wake up and reveal a little secret about Katie.  Jatie one-shot.


**I got bored in French class so I decided to write a cute little Jatie one-shot. As we all know, I don't own Big Time Rush because if I did, they would be right here beside me instead of in Europe... But oh well I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming. **

* * *

><p>I picked up my phone and checked the time. 2:43 AM. I sighed and sat up on my headrest. I know that I won't be falling asleep anytime soon because Katie is running through my mind again. I don't know when or how it happened but I fell for her. Hard. And to be honest, I'm still falling. I love every single thing about her. She's smart and sneaky. She's the type of girl that you can talk to about everything and nothing. She will never judge you even when you make the most idiotic decision. In my eyes, she's simply perfect.<p>

I groaned because I know that she doesn't feel the same way. To her, I'm probably just another one of her older brothers.

"James?" I heard Kendall say gruntingly. "What are you doing up?" he continued as he turned on the lamp. The light stung my eyes but they soon got adjusted to the brightness.

"Sorry to wake you. I just couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Just thinking… I got something on my mind." Or rather someone.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. I often thought about telling Kendall the truth. If there's a person that can help, it's him without a doubt. However, I'm a bit worried that he will be upset upon learning that I've fallen for his little sister. But then again, I know that he will get over it. You see, some people think that I'm the kind of guy who goes from girl to girl. I'm not and my best friends know very well that I don't roll like that. My mom raised me to treat girls with utter respect and kindness.

"It's about Katie." I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm in love with her."

"I knew it! Yes! Logan owes me and Carlos fifty bucks!" he exclaimed. Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"You guys made a bet on me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that… You see, this one time after rehearsals you fell asleep on our way home and you were saying Katie's name. Logan insisted that it was nothing whereas Carlos and I thought that you might like her. So we put a little wager on it." he explained.

"Oh well, you guys should've just asked. You would've gotten your money earlier."

"It was part of the rules. We had to wait until you told us or until you get a girlfriend. Anyways… So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I am _really_ in love with her. I can't get her out of my mind." I said with a frustrated tone.

"Why don't you just tell her?" he shrugged.

"That I love her?"

"No, James, that you're Batman." he said sarcastically.

"Nice, very funny. I'm serious here Kendall."

"I'm serious too. She loves you James. She's probably just waiting for you to make a move or something." My face lit up and my heart skipped a beat.

"How do you know that?"

"She told Jo two days ago. Jo told me yesterday. And now, I'm telling you." She loves me! The Katie Knight loves me. YES! WOOT! WOOT! I scrambled getting up from bed, anxious to talk to Katie.

"Where are you going?"

"To Katie's room duh."

"James it's 3 in the morning."

"So?" I said, giving him the I-don't-care look. He sighed and then motioned for me to go.

"She's still my baby sister James so no funny business."

"Nobody says funny business anymore." I teased before I waved at him and ran to the next room.

"Katie?" I whispered after knocking. I heard her bed squeak and then footsteps.

"James?" she said when she opened her door. She was wearing plaid pajama short shorts and surprisingly, my black I [heart] NY hoodie. One word: HOT!

"Were you sleeping?"

"Nope, couldn't sleep." she said. It definitely didn't look like somebody just woke her up in the middle of the night.

"Want some company?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Sure." she grinned and let me in. We both laid down on the bed and faced each other. My left hand was under my head just like her right was under hers. I placed my right arm around her waist and brought her closer to me. Our foreheads were touching and I can feel her breath on my lips. Because of our closeness, we don't really have a hard time seeing each other in the dark.

"So I have something to admit." I said.

"Yeah?" Her voice slightly hitched.

"This is completely unprepared for but I do have an idea as to how you are going to react to this. So yeah, I'm just going to tell you." I blabbered.

"Just say it James. I won't judge you or anything." she said giving me a reassuring smile.

"I know you won't. It's one of the reasons why I love you." I said. She was shocked at first but that was soon replaced by happiness.

"You love me? As in, love me in a non-sisterly way?"

"If it was in a sisterly way, this would've been very disturbing." I joked. She laughed and then sighed.

"I love you too." she whispered.

"I know." I simply said before pressing my lips against hers. She immediately responded by slightly opening her mouth to give my tongue access to explore. She moved her arms around my neck. I removed my left hand from my head and slipped it between the bed and her waist. Soon enough, she was on top of me, straddling my hips and her palms were cupping my cheeks. We continued making out like that for quite some time until we both pulled away and tried to catch our breaths.

"So earlier when I said I love you too, you said that you know. How?"

"Jo told Kendall and he told me."

"Well now I know for sure that I really did see her cross her fingers when she promised not to tell anybody."

"I'm glad she did." I smiled.

"Me too." she said before giving me another peck on the lips.

"So how is it that you are wearing my hoodie?"

"I went in your room and stole it." she smirked. I moaned and returned the smirk.

"Keep it. It looks sexier on you." I winked at her.

"Thanks. It's comfy and warm just like you." She tapped my nose at the same time. I let out a content sigh and hugged her as tight as I could without blocking her respiratory system.

"We should probably sleep now. I want to take you out tomorrow. I know that you're going to be beautiful but I don't want to look like a zombie." I told her.

"Mhm… I'll love you even as a zombie. And, I don't want to sleep." she pouted

"You know you're in love when you can't sleep at night because reality is finally better than your dreams." I whispered slowly. Katie loves quotes and every morning she would always have a new one to tell us. This one was one of my favorites so I never forgot it.

"Dr. Seuss was a smart man." she mumbled.

"Hmm… Sleep now, baby. I'll be here when you wake up. And, don't worry; reality is just a couple of hours away."

* * *

><p><strong>Roses are red, violets are blue, James would want you to review ? <strong>**Okay, so I'm horrible at poetry but in my defence it sounds alright if you say that last part fast ;P **


End file.
